One Small Step at a Time
by AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: They don't know each others names, don't know what the other looks like, but what they do know is that neither of them have banged anyone in months. They had been far to focused on teasing each other but tonight they just can't help themselves so they relieve some stress, without compromising their personal secrets.


"Knock knock!" Spider-man announced as he slipped through a living room window, unsurprised when the owner of the apartment he was entering appeared from the kitchen door.

"Spidey, heeey." Deadpool greeted as he approached the younger man, eye's scanning the slender form before him. Delicious, as always. "What brings you here?" The mercenary asked as he crept a bit closer then could be considered acceptable by most.

"There's some construction going on near my place and I can't even think with all the noise." Spider-man explained as he slipped past the older, mindlessly grabbing the book on the bookcase that he had been reading on and off. "I was thinking I could hang out here and just relax." With that he flopped down on the large couch and opened the book, not bothering to pull out the bookmarker that lay wedged between the pages.

"Really?" Deadpool asked with a disappointed sigh as he took a seat beside the younger man. "Don't tell me you came all the way here just to read." Deadpool asked as he leaned into the younger man's space a bit more, hand lifting up to put his fingers on the cover of the open book. Spider-Man gave no resistance as the mercenary slowly closed the book. Instead of pulling his hand away once the pages were shut Deadpool instead lightly wrapped his hand around Spideys' thumb gently rubbing the thinner ones. Peter didn't have to look to know the older man wore a shit eating grin, not that the mask would allow him to see it anyway.

Spider-Man sat frozen, mind drawing a blank like always when the sexual tension became so overt. They had never had sex, never kissed without two or more layers of cloth in between, didn't know each others real names. They weren't even dating unless you counted all the patrols together and the numerous times they hung out as their alter egos, which Peter was starting to suspect Deadpool did.

"And what if I did?" Spider-Man asked, standing and taking a quick few steps to the nearby bookcase to return the hardcover to its place. Deadpool followed right behind, standing almost at the same time the spider did.

Wade loved this game, loved the chase. Ever since the first time that Spider-Man responded to the mercenaries flirtatious remarks, they were both hooked. Deadpool got a rush of satisfaction every time the vigilante hero let him get away with saying dirtier and dirtier things. Every time he was allowed to get just a bit closer then before. Every time Wade thought he had won only to have Spider-Man slip away which was both aggravating yet fed the mercenaries determination to one day catch his cute Spidey.

"I'd say you'd be lying." Deadpool answered as he slipped in behind the younger man, placing his hands on the shelves in front of them both. Spider-Man's body tensed slightly as he took a side glance at the arms on either side of him, his own hands coming up to grip a shelf for stability. Deadpool let out a humoured scoff and breathed through his nose at the lack of response.

Peter was getting practically addicted to this, the anxious feeling of letting someone else be in control of what happened and when. It was so unlike any other relationship he had been in where he was expected to make the perfect moves to please, but this, the feeling of having someone's attention solely on him, wanting something to happen but also being afraid that it will. There had been times where Peter had grown erect just from having the older man stand close and stare at him intensely, silently threatening to pounce but teasing him by not actually doing it. The young man's mind imagining what Deadpool was thinking and what could happen exciting him just like it was doing now as his covered penis slowly begin to rise without even being touched.

Finally the mercenary decided Spider-Man wasn't the only one allowed to get excited as he removed both his hands from the bookcase and placed one on the heroes hip and the other over his defined chest. The hero gave a light jolt at the contact before letting out something akin to a sigh of relief. Deadpool pulled him self closer into the warmth as he pressed his torso into the younger man's back.

"D-deadpool." Peter said in a quiet voice that some would perceive as a plea to be released but the mercenary knew it was in fact the opposite. If Spider-Man truly wanted the older man off he would make it obvious, there was a blood-stain in an alley from him being shoved off unintentionally too hard to prove it. That steamy voice was a sign of enjoyment.

"Hmmmm?" Deadpool hummed back as he pressed his face into the back of Spidey's neck, wishing he could plant a proper kiss there, and let his hands wander. Unfortunately he then made the mistake of slipping a finger under the vigilantes top which was stopped immediately by a super speed hand and a grip that caused slight bruising but faded within seconds due to Deadpool's healing factor.

"I'm sorry... but still no." This was the largest roadblock in their relationship, the lack of trust on both sides. Not just the obvious fear of trusting the other with their secret identity, but also the lack of trust in themselves, in the world around them, and the enemies they have made. They couldn't even risk lifting up their masks to eat around each other, Peter in fear that the older man might attempt to swipe it right off his head when it wasn't secure, and Wade not willing to risk Spider-Man noticing his scarred flesh and in turn causing the younger man to run away.

"What if..." Deadpool began, having thought of this idea only a couple days ago. "We didn't have to take our cloths off."

"And how do you expect that to work?" Spidey asked with a light chuckle, though part of him was hopeful that there was a workaround for this issue.

"Have you ever heard of dry sex?" The mercenary asked finally pulling back from his position as Spider-Man begin to turn around to face him.

"Well, yes but I've never tried it myself." Spider-Man admitted, half his mind quickly veering off to consider the good possibility of it.

"I have and it's better then people give it credit for, especially if you haven't gotten any action for months." Wade said, knowing that both of them have been to caught up in their game to get frisky with anyone else.

"Is it?" The younger man asked, trying to picture how it would happen in his head only to excite the lower of his two heads more. "I don't know. What if we get lost in the heat of the moment and do something we might regret?" He asked, concern for the very real possibility that while he's drowning in the pleasure his reflexes might not be fast enough to catch the mercenary if he attempted anything.

"I promise to keep my hands to myself if you do." Wade offered, not wanting to admit that he was getting kind of desperate at this point. Spidey simply hummed in thought, eyes falling to the floor before Deadpool spoke up again. "You can be on top if it makes you feel better, and you can always use those webs of yours to keep my hands tied." He offered, lifting his hands up to show the younger for emphasis.

"And what about you, how do you know I won't try something while your all tied up?" Spidey asked both out of curiosity of why Deadpool was offering so much of his freedom and to postpone having to answer.

"Considering how determined you are to keep your secrets and the fact that you could have easily webbed me up any day and forced my mask off but haven't makes me trust that you won't try now." The mercenary explained honestly.

"I guess that makes sense." Spidey more mumbled to himself, gaze drifting away once again.

"Soooooo?" Deadpool hedged, opening up his arms in an almost cheesy, welcoming fashion.

"Sure, we can try." Peter wasn't sure if he could get off on dry humping but he was willing to give it a shot. Masturbation could only fulfil so much sexual need.

"Sweet, come on then." Deadpool laced his fingers with Spider-Man's as if they were about to go on an innocent date rather than be led into the bedroom too release some sexual tension. "Do you want me on my back or stomach?" The mercenary asked as he closed the door behind them.

"Stomach please." Spidey decided as it would be harder for the older man to grab him if trust was betrayed. He wanted the older man to have free movement of his arms, never personally enjoyed the idea of tying his partner up. Spider-Man has been held captive too many times for it to be sexually appealing.

Quickly Deadpool climbed onto the mattress, pushing off the blankets and pillows as he did so. He wasn't ecstatic about the restrictions but it was for the best for their current relationship status. This was a step in the right direction.

"I'm trusting you for now, but I'm going to be wearing my web shooters the whole time so don't think you can try something when I get lost in the moment." Spider-Man warned as he cautiously swung his leg over the mercenaries, pinning the older mans pair to the bed for the moment.

"Sir yes sir." Wade accepted, still not liking the restrictions but if this was a step he had to take in properly getting into Spider-Man's tights then he's willing to do it. There was a long pause of quiet, Wade attempting not to fidget in fear of breaking the established rules while Spidey sat staring down at the larger body under him. It wasn't that he didn't know what to do, though he has not been in this specific situation before, but it was more nervousness and embarrassment. Eventually he was able to push past the nerves enough to start, knowing that if he wasted too much time both their erections would fade and the moment would grow cold.

Spider-Man shifted a little further up so when he sat back down the bulge in his suit pressed not hard but decently against the mercenaries firm cheeks. There was another pause but this time so the younger man could consider how he should go about this before deciding the best and obvious option was to simply start and adjust angles and pressure when needed.

Deadpool lay with a frustrated pout under his mask at the length of time it was taking to get to the good stuff. If he was in charge Spidey would be half naked and begging for him to go faster but that fantasy also involved Wade having clear skin and a hell of a lot more confidence. It would also need Spidey to be a lot less skittish, ready to web Deadpool up and run for the hills the moment the mercenary threatened his secret identity. In time they would get there, hopefully, but for now Wade tried his damnedest to behave.

He was relieved when Spider-Man made his first proper movement though it was to light for the older man to actually feel. Even with just that one movement Spidey realized that he needed a little more support to do this so he laid both his hands on either side of the mercenaries lower back, forcing him to lean forward a bit more. Keeping most of his body stationary, Spider-Man rolled his hips, pressing his lower abs and covered cock into the crevasse of the older mans ass cheeks.

"How was that, did you feel anything?" He asked despite the embarrassment it brought, wanting to make sure that he wasn't the only one enjoying this.

"Not much. You can be a bit rougher on me Spidey, I can take it." Deadpool egged on, turning his head as best he could to look at the masked vigilante.

"I just don't want to risk hurting you." Spider-Man mumbled, recalling a few times when he got to lost in the moment that he actually caused harm thanks to his increased strength and speed.

"Now that would be a fun trip to the hospital. Yes doctor, it seems I have a few broken bones thanks to the guy I'm crazy about dry humping me too hard." Spidey chuckled lightly under his breath, not surprised that Deadpool could make jokes even in moments like this. He would kind of have been disappointed if no jokes were made it all.

"Let's try to keep our doctor visits due to rough sex to a maximum of 0 times, please."

"Fine. But even if you are going light on me, it still better be good." Deadpool encouraged as he lifted his rear just enough to rub at the younger man's still stiff penis then quickly lowering it before any web shooters where used.

"I'll try my damnedest." Peter said, smiling down at the eager man below him. Maybe it was because he hadn't gotten any action in months or maybe it was the powerful feeling he got from having such a large strong man be at his whim but he was getting more excited for this without even being touched.

Finally the younger man returned to the task at hand, setting a steady pace for now and adding pressure until the mercenary gave a quiet whine, signalling that that he too was starting to enjoy himself. Peter kept his own usually talkative mouth shut in hopes of hearing more of the older mans non verbal responses. The hot and almost cute sounds the mercenary would make while his head was turned down, forehead pressed into the bottom half of a pillow.

Peter's breath started to grow faster as his downward pressure increased to the point where Deadpool's body was being shoved slightly by the force. The feeling of Spider-Man grinding on him from behind and the pressures created between his own stomach and the mattress below him on the older man's penis was pleasant but soon became not enough. He considered sliding his hand down under his body but decided for something a little riskier.

"S-spidey." Deadpool called out quieter than expected but in a tone that wouldn't be mistaken for a simple groan of pleasure.

"Ya? You alright?" Peter asked, his movements slowing down exponentially to allow both men a bit of clarity. Had he gone to hard to fast?

"You mind if I turn over?" Spider-Man paused at this, ripping a little whine out of the older man at the loss of friction. Spider-Man still wasn't completely sure she could trust Deadpool's word on not attempting to take matters into his own hands but he reminded himself that not only was he still wearing his web shooters if he needed to restrain the older man but as the dominant person he had the responsibility to make sure his partner felt good as well.

"Alright, but remember the rules." He reminded as he lifted himself up enough to let the mercenary flip onto his back, and turn revealing the bulge he had created. Part of Spider-Man was curious to see the cock that was able to create such a large bump but decided to save that for another night.

Deadpool lifted both arms up and grabbed the metal bars above his head board in an attempt to restrain himself. It hadn't been so hard when he was on his stomach and had a face full of mattress but now that he could see the younger man it was a fair bit more difficult to keep his hands to himself. Sure he couldn't really see the man under the masks expression but what he could see was defined muscles, a chest rising and falling with the exertion, and a restrained boner that was all because of and for him.

"Ready?" Spider-Man asked, wanting to make sure Deadpool had arranged himself in a comfortable position.

"God yes." The older man breathed, gaze unable to tear itself away from the specimen looming over him. Peter took a moment to arrange himself in a more favourable position before starting again. He decide to start with a slow pace but the need for friction made a slow build impossible.

"Jesus." Spider-Man muttered under his breath as his hips slowed to do a few hard rolls before speeding up again.

Why was this so good, and how was he so close already? Sure he hasn't actually slept with anyone for months but he has jerked off plenty of times in between then and now. Although those nights he was alone. Now he had Deadpool's short, sharp breaths broken up between obscene groans. He could see muscles strain and arms that held on to the head board for dear life. The mercenaries head switched between being turned away and looking down at where they were connected. And to have Deadpool's body bounce with every thrust of Peter's hips from pure power as if Spider-Man was actually inside of him.

"Shit, Deadpo-"

"Call me Wade." The older man interrupted, slowing Peter's moments to about half but was plenty enough to keep Deadpool gasping.

"What?" Spider-Man asked, a bit taken off guard.

"Please call me Wade. Turns me on when my partner says my name." He admitted, the little voice in the back of his mind telling him he shouldn't reveal his actual name but it was only his first name so it should be alright.

"Wade." Spider-Man said in a low, breathless tone which instantly ripped a sigh from the older man. Peter was a lot more hesitant in relieving his name though he wasn't asked to give it. Should he make a fake name? Spidey tried to imagine hearing a false name in the situation and it felt too odd.

"Spidey please." Wade whined, lifting his hips in an attempt to sway the younger man to pick up the pace.

"My name's Peter." He finally decided, taking comfort in the fact that even he himself knew a few other Peters.

"Peter." Deadpool breathed just to feel the name on his lips and was rewarded with a slow but hard role that made him twitch a little. "Peter." He called again as the younger man returned to his fast pace. "Peter!" He practically yelled this time, his legs itching to move but unfortunately couldn't go very far without compromising Spider-Man's movements.

"God dammit Wade." Peter leaned forward, hands moving up the mattress as his arms begin to shake, threatening to give way as his energy was being drained. Even so his grinding came not faster but deeper, inching him ever so close to the edge. "Touch me." Peter practically pleaded and Deadpool did not hesitate in the slightest.

One gloved hand placed itself on Spidey's back and pushed him down so their chests were forced together and with the younger not daring to slow down, their chests too rubbed together a bit, creating friction on their already hard nipples. Wade's other hand got hold of one of Spider-Man's infamous tight ass cheeks, squeezing it with enough force to rip a grown out from the younger man but not enough to hinder movement. The hand on Peters back rose to his head and pushed it forward so there mouths where beside each others ears so every breath and every little noise could be heard by the other.

"Waaaade." Peter whined as his movements lost rhythm. He almost felt like a horny teenager again, unsure and desperate to get to the end.

"Petey, come on baby boy, you can do it." The mercenary encouraged, quickly recognizing the signs of an approaching orgasm. Spidey couldn't reply properly, no words we're able to form between his panting and gasps.

Suddenly the movements stopped, Peters whole body seized, his muscles tightening. He let out broken gasps as he abandoned his attempts to hold himself up and instead clung to the older man below him. Deadpool held still has Spiderman used what little strength he had left to continue a slow grind. Peter could feel his underwear dampen and his body finally give up. He flopped down, pretty much rag-dolled himself atop the older man as he caught his breath, his muscles slowly relaxing.

"Petey babe can you just move over a bit?" Wade asked as he began to push on the younger man's shoulder. He didn't want Spider-man off him but he needed at least enough space to get at his throbbing cock to finish myself off. Peter hummed in slight confusion as his mined came back to him. As soon as he processed the hard penis still pressing against him he obliged and slid off the mercenary so that he laid cuddled up to his side. Though Wade made the first move it was Spider-Man's speedy hand that grabbed the restrained erection.

"I got you." Spidey whispered as he began to run his hand up and down the covered shaft. Though not expected, Wade did not object in the slightest. Instead he used both his hands to hold on to the younger, the one stuck under Peter's body wrapped around his waist while the free arm held Spider-Man's bicep.

"Oh fuck." Deadpool breathed to himself, his free legs now able to move and fidget as they willed, the bottom of his feet pressing flat onto the mattress. Peter's hand kept a steady pace at first, occasionally slipping down to cup the older man's balls before returning to the shaft, but once Wade's movements and noises intensified he focused on jerking him off.

"Come on Wade, come for me." Spidey instructed as the mercenaries grip tightened. The orgasm hit him hard and sudden, ripping a sound from his throat that was close to Peter's name while his hips rose off the bed to meet Spider-Man's hand. The younger man did not let up though, keeping his hand moving as a dark circle in Deadpool's suit grew. It wasn't until Wade's body relaxed, flopping down onto the mattress, did Peter slow to a stop.

Peter dragged his hand up until it lay flat on the older mans stomach the then he too relaxed. The two men covered head to toe silently lay in each others arms as the pleasant afterglow soon faded, leaving them both a bit unsure on what step to take next.

"Well damn. If we can get off this well just by rubbing up on each other, imagine how fucking amazing it will be when we actually take our clothes off." Deadpool whispered the last half, sending a shiver down the younger man's spine.

"I have to go now." Spider-Man decided before he popped another boner just from the imagined sensations that one sentence brought.

"Do you want to take a shower?" Wade offered quickly, afraid he had ruined the moment.

"No thank you." Peter rejected as he slid off the bed and stood, legs wobbling slightly. Whether it was alone or together, Spider-Man still wasn't comfortable with taking off his suit with Deadpool so close, and Wade knew this. He wasn't surprised by the answer he was given, not even disappointed because even though he would have enjoyed getting a proper look at the body he had just rubbed off on, it would also imply that he himself would have to show off his scarred flesh that was just not a possibility for him right now.

Spider-Man approached the bedroom door with the intent of leaving through the living room window he had entered in but hesitated, realizing that this was not a very nice way to leave this kind of situation.

"Hey uhmmm... I'll be starting my patrol early tomorrow, apparently something serious is going to go down." He lied. "I could use your help if your free. Maybe we can catch a bite to eat if things stay quiet, what do you say?"

"Sure, I'd love to." Deadpool said with a smile Peter could see despite the mask he wore.

"Cool, okay." Spider-Man said with a smile of his own, though it wasn't visible like the older mans. "I'll meet you around 8 tomorrow, on top of the green townhouses beside the Baxter building?"

"Got it. See you then... Peter." It honestly still felt a bit weird to use Spider-Mans real name but it was a testament to show how far they had come in their unconventional relationship. Small steps.

"Goodbye for now... Wade."

* * *

I tried! That's the word of the day for me, 'tried'. I know not how to smut but I know just sitting back and telling myself I can't do it isn't going to improve my writing skills so I force myself to try something simple. Feel free to give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism on this as I am not sure how good or bad I did. It would be nice to know where I need to improve and where I'm doing alright. I personally feel I got a little too wordy at times but what do I know.

I hope you enjoyed this and as usual I do not own any characters mentioned in the story or the Baxter building.


End file.
